Juste ces trois mots
by entre nos mots
Summary: Harry ne supporte pas la mort de son parrain et amant, Sirius. alors qu'il se laisse dépérir une seule personne va s'en rendre compte. Et sans serments éternels ils vivront ensemble le peu de temps qu'il leur reste. Juste pour un peu de bonheur...


L'histoire se place au début du tome 6, qu'elle suit à peu près, mais ne prend pas entièrement en compte le tome 7.  
mention d'inceste (enfin, si on peut dire ça)  
yaoi et lemon (c'est mon premier lemon, soyez indulgents svp ! et dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé ^^)  
Bien qu'écrite depuis un moment je viens juste de finir de tapper cette histoire, juste à temps pour Noël. ^^

Joyeux Noël à tous !

so, enjoy ?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Juste ces trois mots**_

Il est tard, très tard. A Poudlard les élèves comme les professeurs ont depuis longtemps abandonné leurs occupations pour se laisser aller à un sommeil réparateur, qui leur permettra de tenir une journée de plus, de tenter encore de se battre pour un meilleur avenir, chacun avec ses armes.

Mais malgré l'heure, le lieu, et cette époque tourmentée où trop de sorciers, bien trop jeunes, ne peuvent plus trouver l'apaisement que dans leurs rêves et où la réalité, si l'on veut y survivre , requiert toutes nos forces et nos ressources, tout le monde ne dort pas, à Poudlard.

Dans un couloir sombre, juste sous une fenêtre du château ouverte sur la nuit, une silhouette est recroquevillée. Elle est parfaitement immobile, semblant à peine respirer.  
C'est un jeune adolescent, presque encore un enfant à cet instant.  
La tête sur ses genoux qu'il enserre de ses bras, ses cheveux bruns en bataille cachant ses yeux autrefois tellement expressifs, et effroyablement vides à présent.

Lui, il ne dort pas. Il ne dort plus. Plus depuis des mois, depuis qu'il a vu la seule personne qui l'aimait disparaître par sa faute. Son amant, son parrain, le meilleur ami de son père, la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui.  
A ce moment là il avait hurlé. Il avait voulu le suivre, le ramener, et il avait refusé ce qui venait de se passer de toutes ses forces. Il s'était enfermé dans sa tête, dans un monde où Sirius était encore en vie, où il revoyait chacun de leurs moments ensemble, chacune de leurs étreintes, encore et encore. Mais on l'en avait sorti. On l'avait ramené dans la réalité.

Seulement il avait laissé ses sentiments derrière lui, pour ne plus rien ressentir, pour pouvoir survivre, bien qu'il n'en ai aucune envie.

Alors ne reste plus à présent que le vide. Le vide immense qui l'empêche de vivre. Qui ce soir l'empêche comme toujours de dormir.  
Demain encore il tiendra sans sommeil ni nourriture, même pas par sa volonté : il n'a seulement pas la volonté de mourir.  
Il attend, apathique, le dernier combat. Celui qui prendra sa vie.

_Silence…_

Mais ce soir Harry n'est pas le seul à rester encore éveillé. Et si aucun de ses proches n'a vu ni compris ce qui lui arrive, quelqu'un s'en est rendu compte. Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il ressent, et pourquoi. Quelqu'un qui, en apprenant doucement Harry, en laissant ses préjugés de côté, en l'observant, a fini par le comprendre. Quelqu'un que Harry a également cessé de haïr pour commencer à le respecter, quelqu'un qui est devenu un pilier pour lui depuis quelques mois, avant le mort de son amour, quelqu'un qui connaissait leur relation interdite, la seule personne qui ne les avait pas jugés, malgré sa haine, leur haine.

Et cet homme qui a vu Harry sombrer peu à peu depuis lors marche doucement dans Poudlard, se dirigeant vers lui.  
Lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur, Harry relève à peine la tête. L'adulte se penche, prend le petit corps dans ses bras, se relève en le serrant fort dans ses bras. Et Harry craque. Enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'homme, agrippant sa robe de toutes ses forces, il éclate en sanglots, laisse exploser sa peine.

L'adulte reprend alors sa marche, en direction des cachots, serrant l'adolescent toujours plus dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux et son dos, ses gestes se faisant apaisants, laissant son fardeau pleurer tout son soûl dans son torse. _**Seize ans, c'est bien trop jeune pour souffrir ainsi…**_

Puis l'étrange couple arrive enfin dans les cachots. Le professeur pousse une porte, faisant entrer Harry dans ses appartements.  
Ses larmes se sont taries, et la souffrance bien que toujours présente est moindre à présent. Ne reste que le vide, et l'apaisement dans les bras de l'homme. Alors, une fois la porte close, Harry pose doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur.

Un grognement.

« Harry… »

« S'il te plait… »

« Il n'y aura pas de serment entre nous, Harry… »

« Je sais. Je n'en veux pas ! Je veux juste un peu d'amour, oublier dans tes bras, juste un peu de plaisir… S'il te plait… Je veux me sentir vivant…»

_Silence…_

« Nous allons mourir. »

« Oui. »

La réponse est franche. Elle leur convient à tous les deux.

Dans ce château endormi, ils sont les seuls à qui l'on demandera le jour venu de faire plus que ce dont ils sont capables.

Dans ce château endormi, ils ont décidé de partager doucement leur souffrance, pour combler un peu le vide en eux.

Alors Harry pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Severus, qui répond tendrement au baiser. Ils ne sont pas pressés, ils ont tout leur temps. Ce temps qu'on leur enlève, ce temps qu'on leur vole. Qu'on leur dénie. Doucement, les mains se glissent sous les vêtements, dénudent les corps qui se pressent l'un contre l'autre. Le désir est là, fort à en faire mal, mais ils en ont besoin, de cette douleur, de ce contrôle sur eux même, de cette attente qui leur prouve qu'ils s'appartiennent encore un peu. _**Pas juste une arme, pas juste une arme…**_

A un moment Harry se retrouve sur le dos, allongé sur le lit de son compagnon de solitude, qui parcourt son corps de sa bouche. Il gémit en le sentant mordiller un téton, agaçant l'autre de ses doigts, remontant dans son cou pour le marquer, le mordre. _**J'existe !**_  
Gémit encore alors que Severus laisse sa langue descendre plus bas, léchant son nombril, pousse un cri alors qu'il le pénètre de sa langue, mimant l'acte en le regardant dans les yeux. Harry, aussi dur sous son corps que Severus au dessus de lui, se cambre, cherchant toujours plus de contact. Il passe ses mains dans le dos de l'adulte, lui rendant ses caresses, le griffant lorsque le plaisir devient trop fort, s'agrippant à ses épaules, ses bras, ses fesses… Il a lâché son regard sous l'assaut du plaisir, la tête rejetée en arrière, et il gémit à présent sans discontinuer. Il pousse un grognement de frustration lorsque l'adulte cesse tout mouvement et cherche son regard. _Contrôle. _Au moment où il le croise Severus prend son membre en bouche, d'un seul coup. Harry crie sous le plaisir, encore plus excité sous la vision qui s'offre à lui. Bientôt il supplie son amant, qui commence alors un mouvement de plus en plus rapide, sa langue s'enroulant autour de sa hampe, revenant titiller le gland cognant contre son palais, ses lèvres l'enserrant et l'aspirant en lui, ses dents le frôlant, lui envoyant des étincelles dans tout le corps. Harry a glissé ses mains dans les cheveux du brun, le guidant tout en étant totalement soumis au plaisir qu'il lui fait ressentir. A cet instant Sirius a disparu de ses pensées. Ce n'est pas une trahison : il avait aimé Sirius mais maintenant il était mort, tout simplement. Il ne l'oublierait pas, mais il ne deviendrait pas un saint pour son souvenir.  
Sans cesser de le sucer Severus ancre son regard dans le sien et dépose doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres. L'adolescent les lèche doucement, puis les suce comme la meilleure des friandises, excitant un peu plus encore son amant, reproduisant sur ses doigts ses mouvements sur son sexe. Au milieu des étoiles, Severus retire ses doigts, et alors que Harry se tend de plus en plus à l'approche de la jouissance, il entre un doigt dans son intimité, allant rapidement toucher sa prostate.  
Harry crie, cri de plaisir sans fin _**- Humain - **_tandis qu'il se répand dans la bouche de son amant qui lèche doucement son membre, lui apportant encore un peu de plaisir puis l'apaisant doucement. Et il remonte vers ses lèvres partager son goût avec lui._** Semblables…**_

Harry gémit, revenant doucement de son plaisir, et accueille la langue de son amant dans sa bouche avec avidité, jouant avec elle, savourant l'étreinte.  
Puis Severus bouge son doigt en lui, frappant sa prostate à nouveau et Harry brise le baiser, rejetant la tête en arrière sous le désir qui se réveille en lui.

« Plus… »

…

« Sev je veux plus… »

L'adulte glisse un autre doigt en lui, puis un troisième, étirant sa chair si sensible, tremblant sous la sensation de ce corps si étroit, mordant la gorge découverte pour faire taire ses gémissements de désir, apposant sa marque sur lui.

« Sev… Je t'en prie, viens… Viens, prends moi ! »

Et Severus obéit. Il retire ses doigts, écarte gentiment les cuisses de son amant, remontant ses jambes. Il ancre son regard dans celui de l'adolescent et alors que celui-ci hoche la tête il place son membre devant son intimité.

« Je te veux. »

« Je veux te sentir en moi… »

« Je veux te prendre… »

« Viens en moi ! »

L'adulte entre en lui d'un seul coup, manquant de jouir en sentant son sexe pénétrer cette antre chaude et si étroite, si accueillante. Harry hurle. Severus, au plus profond de lui et recouvrant tout son corps le serre dans ses bras, restant immobile en lui. Il sent son compagnon se détendre doucement dans ses bras, et entame alors un lent va et vient en lui. Harry gémit, crie, supplie, alors que lui grogne, halète à son tour, crie par instant son plaisir.

« Oh Sev… Merlin… si bon… plus… plus… plus fort ! ... oh là ! Là ! Encore ! »

Leurs cris se mêlent, de plus en plus forts.

_**Vivants.**_

Il n'y a plus de vide, plus de souffrance. Ils sont complets, enfin, et Harry dans les bras de Severus, sous se coups de boutoirs, se sent enfin en sécurité. Ils ne font plus qu'un.

La jouissance est dévastatrice, les fauchant à la même seconde, Harry se libérant entre eux et Severus en lui, dans un cri muet, le plaisir est bien trop grand. Ils s'effondrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, enfin apaisés. Lorsque Severus se retire de lui, éteignant la lumière par un sort dans un murmure d'une voix rendue rauque par leurs cris, Harry se bouine contre lui, recherchant encore sa chaleur. L'adulte sourit et l'enlace, ses bras se faisant possessifs et rassurants autour de lui, attirant l'enfant toujours plus contre son corps. Ils échangent encore un doux baiser et s'endorment enfin, un sourire aux lèvres, une main de Severus jouant dans les cheveux d'Harry, son autre bras serré autour de lui.

***

Les mois suivants, pour ceux qui ne savaient pas, furent semblables aux précédents. Harry comme Severus jouèrent leur rôle. Mais dans l'intimité leurs cœurs comme leurs corps jouaient une toute autre mélodie, chanson d'un amour sans paroles.  
Il n'y eut jamais entre eux de serments d'éternité, comme ils l'avaient décidé. Cela aurait été bien hypocrite puisqu'ils avaient déjà choisi de mourir.  
A la fin de l'année Dumbledore mourut. Poudlard ne rouvrit pas ses portes l'année suivante. Beaucoup moururent dans les combats cette année là.

Mais la bataille finale est pour demain. Voldemort a découvert que Snape était un espion depuis le début ou presque, ce dernier se battre donc aux côtés d'Harry. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne survivra à ce dernier combat, ainsi qu'ils l'ont décidé. Harry tuera le Lord Noir grâce au sacrifice de Severus, mais n'évitera pas le dernier sort de mort lancé par Tom Marvolo Riddle. Il tombera aux côtés de son compagnon et ils mourront ensembles, les yeux dans les yeux, sur leurs dernières paroles. Ils seront incinérés ensemble selon leur testament, et leurs cendres mêlées seront dispersées, un matin d'automne sur une Irlande rougie par la bruyère et les rayons du soleil qui brillera très haut ce jour là.  
Si vous passez un jour en Irlande, que vous vous avancez sur cette falaise surplombant la mer, vous y trouverez une simple stèle, avec gravés dans la pierre leurs noms, et leurs dernières paroles. Trois mots, trois petits mots, qu'ils n'auront dit qu'une seule fois, trois mots qui commencent tant d'histoires et qui finirent la leur.

_« Je t'aime. »_

* * *

Ithildûrn  
29 août 2007

alors, verdict ?

ça mérite un petit mot ?

en tout cas, bonnes fêtes à tous !


End file.
